


Now You See Me

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam Has a Crush, Liam bumps into corey, M/M, Mason is sad about kissing the scorpion king, angsty, invisi-boy, then sexy, they go to sinema and oh look it's brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam becomes embroiled in the chimera conspiracy when the guy he has a crush on, Corey, disappears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



One week after what Liam and Mason were referring to as 'The Incident' they returned to scene of the crime.

"I can't believe I had my first kiss with a scorpion," Mason said gloomily, leaning against the wall in the same spot.

Liam patted his shoulder sympathetically. He still shuddered every time he thought of it. The sound of the arrow passing through his chest had given him some very disturbing dreams.

"At least you got to touch Brett's abs," Liam offered.

"He was covered in blood, Liam," Mason rolled his eyes. "It wasn't sexy."

"It was a little sexy," Liam smirked.

"Okay fine," Mason exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "It was sexy, are you happy?"

"Thrilled," Brett purred, parting the curtain and stepping through.

Mason glared at Liam. "You knew he was there, didn't you?"

"Yep," Liam said. Brett winked at him and Liam backed out of the room. "Have fun kids!"

With a chuckle, he pushed through the crowd, making for the door. There was no point staying now. He didn't really want to see Mason and Brett making out for the rest of the night.

Someone bumped into him and Liam grabbed his arm, stopping him from falling over.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

The other boy looked at him, searching his face. "Yeah, fine. It's Liam, right?"

Liam looked at him, frowning. He looked familiar.

"Sorry, I don't know your name," he said, eyes flicking up and down. He was a little taller than Liam, but skinnier, with pale skin and short brown hair. His eyes were brown, framed by long eyelashes. He was... really cute.

"Corey," the boy said. "We have Bio together."

"Oh yeah, cool," Liam said, giving him a friendly smile. "Sorry, I hate Bio so I don't pay much attention."

"I've noticed," Corey grinned. "Mrs Finch loves telling you off."

"Tell me about it," Liam groaned, rolling his eyes. Corey laughed, and Liam looked at him, feeling his heart rate pick up a bit. He had a really nice laugh.

Suddenly Liam was bumped again and he turned, seeing Mason and Brett.

"Hey guys," Liam said. Brett smirked at him, while Mason flushed.

"Uh, hey Liam," Mason said. He looked past Liam. "Corey, hey, how's your arm?"

"Huh?" Liam asked, looking back at Corey. Mason and Brett moved to stand beside Liam, all three of them watching as Corey shifted nervously.

"Fine," he said, avoiding Mason's gaze.

"Wait, what happened to your arm?" Liam asked.

"Lucas did," Mason said. "Remember?"

Liam stared at Mason and turned back again, confused. "Wait, weren't you in hospital? You look fine."

"I am fine," Corey insisted.

"I got stung by Lucas as well," Brett said, his eyes narrowed. "It was agonisingly painful."

"Scott said you were screaming," Mason agreed. "Like, a lot."

"I said I'm fine," Corey yelled, shoving his sleeve up and showing the clear, pale skin of his untouched arm. "See? Not even a scratch."

"Oh," Liam said. "So, what are you?"

"What?" Corey asked, looking annoyed. "What kind of question is that?"

"He doesn't smell like anything," Brett said, leaning closer, sniffing the air.

"You don't just heal from a wound like that in a week if you're human," Liam pointed out, glaring at Brett.

"You said you got stung as well," Corey said to Brett, eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you in hospital?"

"Because I'm a werewolf," Brett said, frowning at him.

"Werewolves aren't real," Corey scoffed.

Brett flashed his eyes at Corey, smirking as he jumped back. "Enough. You still haven't answered Liam's question. What are you?"

Corey's eyes widened, his fear tainting the air. Liam grabbed Brett's arm, stopping from getting closer. "Hey, calm down."

"Are you seriously telling me to calm down, Dunbar?" Brett sneered.

"Oh, we're back to this are we?" Liam said, jabbing a finger in his chest. "When are you gonna let that go?"

"Guys," Mason said, tapping Liam's shoulder.

"Maybe when you learn a bit of control," Brett hissed, jabbing Liam back.

"Guys!" Mason yelled.

"Not now, Mason," Liam growled, glaring at Brett.

"Don't talk to him like that," Brett snapped.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Mason yelled, stepping between them and elbowing both of them in the stomach. Liam stepped back instinctively even though it didn't really hurt. "Corey's gone!"

Liam whirled back to where Corey had been standing, finding the spot empty.

"Shit," he whispered, heart sinking.

Liam craned his head all around but could see no sign of the other boy. With a sigh, he turned back to Brett and Mason. "I didn't even see him leave."

"Me either," Mason said. "One second he was here and then he was gone."

"Well, we have to find him," Liam said, determination making his jaw clench.

"Why?" Brett asked, crossing his arms.

Liam levelled him with another glare. God, why would Mason want to kiss this guy? He was such a douche.

"You don't get it," Liam scowled. "You were born a wolf, you didn't have it just dropped on you out of nowhere like I did, or Corey."

"Whatever, he'll be fine," Brett said dismissively.

"Like Lucas was fine?" Mason asked quietly. Brett made a face but had the grace to look ashamed, dropping his gaze and uncrossing his arms.

"Exactly, even if we forget about the Dread Doctors for a minute, I only got through being turned because I had people looking out for me," Liam said earnestly. "Corey's boyfriend was killed, and who knows if he has anyone else looking out for him? He's probably scared out of his mind."

"And you have no ulterior motive at all," Brett drawled, levelling him with an unimpressed look.

"Yeah, okay, so he's cute," Liam growled. "I'd want to help him anyway, you jerk."

"And what if he's one of the bad guys?" Brett asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You sound like Stiles," Liam scoffed. "Corey's not evil."

Brett rolled his eyes. "You literally just met him. Why do you trust him?"

"Because he was scared," Liam said, frowning, his shoulders slumping. "I want to help him. You guys do whatever, I'm gonna go find him."

"Let me know if you find him," Mason said sympathetically, slipping his hand into Brett's and pulling him away.

Liam shook his head sadly as they left.

He looked around the club again, nostrils flaring as he tried to catch Corey's scent. It was still quite strong, as if Corey had been there only moments before. With a frown, Liam followed it, weaving through the crowd of dancing people.

He expected it to lead outside, but instead, he walked through the curtain into the back area. _The area where Lucas had died_ , Liam realised.

Sure enough, Corey stood over the faint stain where Lucas had lain after the Dread Doctors had shot him. "Did you mean all that?" He asked.

"You heard?" Liam asked, moving to stand beside him.

"Yeah, I uh, can turn invisible apparently?" Corey said, glancing at him. Liam turned his head, frowning.

"Wait, so you were still there?" He exclaimed.

Corey nodded. Liam's mind raced back. Fuck, had he said anything embarrassing? _You called him cute_ , his brain helpfully supplied.

He fought down a wave of embarrassment. He hadn't said anything that wasn't true.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I meant it, every bit."

Corey smiled at him, turning to face him. Liam smiled back, shocked as Corey stepped in closer. "Every bit, huh?" Corey asked, looking into his eyes.

Liam took a shaky breath, but it only served to bring Corey's scent to him, filling his nostrils and making his stomach clench. He smelt so good, and Liam closed his eyes as he leaned in, his nose finding Corey's neck and breathing him in. "Yes," he whispered hoarsely.

He shouldn't. He shouldn't. Corey had just lost someone close to him and he was scared and confused. Kissing him now would just be taking advantage of him.

Biting his lip, Liam felt physical pain in his chest as he pulled away. Corey searched his face, but sighed and nodded at what he saw there.

Liam felt attracted to Corey, very attracted, but standing over the bloodstain left from the death of his former boyfriend the week before was not the time or place.

"Come on," Liam said gently, taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" Corey asked.

"You can stay with me for awhile, if you want," Liam offered. "I'll keep you safe."

"You'd do that for me?" Corey asked, surprised. "You don't even know me, Liam."

"No," Liam said, offering him a smile, "but I'd really like to."


	2. Chapter 2

Liam would remember that feeling for the rest of his life, the sickening swooping in his gut, like the world had dropped out from underneath him. It sent him reeling, even as he launched towards the teenage boy propped up against an ambulance, screaming his name.   


Kneeling in front of him, begging him to wake up, tears streaming down his face, all he could feel was soul-rending anguish and regret.   


Corey had been staying with him for a few weeks now, and they'd been dancing around each other, exchanging smiles and stealing looks, getting to know each other slowly as they hung out. Liam had spent more time than he'd like 

to admit imagining what it would be like to kiss him, and now he'd never know. Corey had expected Liam to protect him. But when it came down to it, Liam had been far too late.   


He hadn't gone to the funeral Corey's parents had put on for him. They hadn't even noticed that Corey had barely been home in weeks. They didn't know him.

Instead, Liam held his own, private, funeral after everyone else had left, sitting in front of Corey's tombstone, apologising again and again.   


Since then, Liam had been in a daze, barely noticing the world around him.   


He followed Mason out of school, staring down at his feet. Mason was talking to him, and Liam let his voice was over him as he stared off into the distance towards the preserve. The wind changed, and Liam took a deep breath, stopping in his tracks. He knew that scent.   


"Corey," he whispered, head whipping around as he searched desperately for the other boy.   


"Liam, what?" Mason called, chasing after him as he took off through the car park.   


"Corey, I can smell Corey," Liam yelled back. He stopped at the edge of the preserve, nostrils flaring.   


"He's gone," Mason said, catching up to him and panting for breath. "Liam, we both saw him."   


"I know what I smelled," Liam growled.

But the scent was gone. He took off into the woods anyway, letting his wolf take over, searching for any hint of that scent. Mason followed him, and Liam could smell his concern and anxiety.   


They'd been trekking for half an hour when Liam started to despair, to doubt himself. Maybe it hadn't been Corey after all.   


Just as he was about to turn to Mason and admit he'd made a mistake, there it was, the Nemeton.   


And littered around the base were bodies. The dead chimeras, Liam realised. He searched their faces, but there was no Corey, or Hayden, or Josh, or Tracy.   


"Hold it right there," a voice yelled, and the two of them whirled around, staring at Sheriff Stilinski, who was flashing a light in their eyes.

And next to him was Corey.   


Corey, alive.   


Liam drank him in, searching him for any sign of injury, but found none. How was that possible?

"It's okay," the Sheriff called out, lowering the flashlight. "I know these boys."

They were allowed to leave not long after that, and the three of them turned down the offer of a ride home, choosing to walk. Trudging side by side, the silence stretched on. Finally, Liam couldn't take it any longer, whirling around to stare Corey down.   


"How?" He demanded, voice cracking, the tears that had been threatening to fall for almost half an hour now sliding down his cheeks.

"I don't know," Corey said quietly. "Theo did it."   


"Theo?" Mason asked, frowning.   


"He said we're his pack now, and he's our alpha," Corey shrugged. "I don't really get it, personally."   


"How convenient," Mason muttered. He definitely subscribed to the Theo was a douche theory that Stiles was so fond of.   


"I don't care," Liam said. Fuck Theo. Fuck whatever he thought. Corey was  _ alive. _

They got back to the carpark of the school and Mason gave him a look before leaving in his car. Liam just stood, leaning against his, still drinking in the sight of Corey, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with life.   


"Do you still want to stay with me?" Liam asked, dropping his gaze, trying to hide how badly he wanted,  _ needed _ , Corey to come home with him.

But he'd failed Corey, hadn't been able to protect him when it mattered. He'd understand if Corey said no, if he needed some space.   


"You want me to?" He asked in a small voice.   


"God yes," Liam said, his head whipping back up as he stared at Corey. "Why wouldn't I?"   


"I don't know," Corey shrugged. He looked sad, unsure, and Liam stepped closer to him, feeling his heart starting to race.   


"Can you forgive me?" He asked after a moment.   


"What?" Corey asked, frowning.   


"I couldn't protect you," Liam whispered. "I couldn't stop them. God, I wasn't even _ there _ ."

"Liam," Corey breathed, searching his face, lower lip trembling as he held back his tears.   


"I found you," Liam whispered brokenly. "I was too late. Corey I'm so sorry."   


And he broke down, all of the grief and guilt and shame pouring from him, tears streaming down his face, and Corey caught him, held him to his chest, both of them clinging to the other.   


It took a long time for them to calm down, and Liam let out a hiccupy laugh at how wet Corey's shirt was at his shoulder. His was just as drenched. He felt better though, like he had released the ball of black that had been sitting in his gut ever since Corey had been gone. Corey smiled at him, and though his face was blotchy and his eyes were still shining with tears, it was the most beautiful thing Liam had ever seen.   


All of his regrets, at never kissing Corey, at never telling him how he felt, drifted to the forefront of his mind. Corey was right here, right in front of him.   


Liam gave him plenty of time to move away. First grasping his shirt in his hands and pulling him closer, then leaning in, eyes flickering between Corey's lovely brown eyes and his full lips, and then closing them, his breath fanning Corey's face.   


He didn't pull away.

The first brush of their lips was soft, and Liam let out a whine, tasting salt. He pressed in harder, moulding his lips to Corey's, tongue flicking out to wash the salt away, and Corey wrapped his arms around Liam's back, responding, opening up for him, his tongue tentative as it stroked his, and in moments the kiss was no longer innocent. Liam couldn't seem to help himself, moaning as he tried to get even closer, hands sliding up to cup Corey's face, to card through his hair and grip, turning him this way and that, tasting him. He had Corey pressed up against the side of his car, pinning him, one strong muscular thigh pressed between his legs, grinding.

He wasn't going to waste another  _ second _ , life was far too precious.

Pulling away, he buried his face in Corey's neck, panting for breath. "Please come home," he whispered. "Corey, please."   


"Yes," Corey said simply and Liam looked at him, his heart full to bursting with emotion. He loved this boy. Now, he just had to tell him, to convince him to stay, hopefully forever.   


Leaning forward, he kissed him, soft and sweet, trying to tell him in actions if not words, and Corey returned his kiss, sighing, fingers flexing at Liam's back.

It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, pulling away from those perfect lips, but Liam itched to get Corey home, to get him into bed and show him how much he cared, and from the hard line of Corey's cock against his thigh, it was clear that Corey wanted the same.   


"Let's go," Liam said, taking another step back, the fog of lust dimming slightly when his body was no longer pressed against Corey's.   


Corey blinked, leaning heavily against Liam's car, looking dazed. "Yeah," he breathed eventually, shaking his head as if to clear it.   


Liam walked around the car and climbed in, waiting for Corey to do the same. He took a deep breath, flicking a smile at Corey, and then turned on the engine.   


Time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam pulled up outside his house, finding the driveway blessedly empty. His parents had gone to Corey's funeral and he wasn't really ready to explain to them that Corey was alive. It would turn into a much bigger conversation and Liam had other priorities right now.   


Leaping out of the car, he was at Corey's door in moments, helping him out, hands roaming his body. Corey's lips attacked his neck as Liam walked backwards towards the house, eager to get the other boy inside.   


He turned as he reached the door, and Corey moved to the other side of his neck, sucking at his skin, making him moan.   


"Fuck, Corey," he whispered, grinding his ass back on Corey's throbbing cock, hands shaking as he fumbled with his keys, struggling to focus on unlocking the door and letting them inside. Finally, he got it open and he pulled Corey inside, kicking it shut behind them.

Shoving Corey against the wall, he kissed him deeply, pressing against him, their cocks rubbing together. And god, that felt so good. Liam got lost in the slow grind, panting into Corey's neck, listening to him mewl his name as the pleasure grew.

Liam picked him up, walking towards his room, trying not to stumble as he kissed the other boy with a desperation caused by the disbelief that this was even happening, that it was real. He shoved his door open with his foot, hands still clutching Corey's ass, massaging it as Corey writhed against him. He kicked the door shut again, lost in the taste of Corey's mouth, impossibly sweet. Turning, he fell back against his bed, Corey perched on top of him, the two of them still attached at the lips.

Corey sat up, stripping off his shirt and throwing it aside. Liam lay back, admiring him while he caught his breath. His skin was pale, smattered with a freckle here and there, and he was quite muscular despite his thin frame. 

Eventually, his eyes flicked up to find Corey staring at him, his brown eyes darkening with lust as he leaned over Liam, hovering just out of reach.

"What do you want, Liam?" Corey asked in a husky voice.   


"You," he whispered. "I just want you."   


"Obviously," Corey smirked, grinding down on him again, making Liam groan, arching up into the contact. "But I meant, how do you want to do this."   


"Oh," Liam stammered. "Um, I don't have a lot of experience here."

"I have a little," Corey said, tilting his head as he considered him. "Probably watched a lot more gay porn than you though."   


"I watched a video with Mason once," Liam admitted, heat spiking through him as he remembered it. He hadn't been willing, then, to admit he'd found it hot, but he'd thought about it a lot since.   


Corey raised an eyebrow at him, feeling how his cock twitched as he lost himself in the memory. "You liked it, didn't you?"   


"Yes," Liam breathed, refocusing on the boy still hovering over him.

"I bet you think about it all the time, don't you?" Corey said, kissing along his jaw, soft and teasingly slow. Liam nodded and bared his neck, letting Corey nuzzle into him, lips gliding on his skin. "Do you think about being fucked, Liam?" He whispered into his ear.   


He felt an unfamiliar ache in his stomach, his ass clenching and unclenching, cock twitching. Corey chuckled, and it made him whine. "Yes," he said impatiently, hands moving up Corey's back as he clung to him. Corey sucked on his pulse, grinding down, his hips undulating as he pressed Liam into the mattress.

Corey pulled away again, watching the bruise on Liam's neck heal with a slight pout. His eyes flicked back up, meeting Liam's gaze, tension building as they stared into each other's eyes.   


Liam was the one to break the spell. He needed Corey inside of him, needed to feel his skin against his, needed his hands on his body. "Please," he begged.

"I've got you," Corey promised, cupping his face, leaning down to kiss him, and then he was moving away, tugging at Liam's shirt and helping him pull it over his head. Liam threw his head back, whimpering as Corey licked over one of his nipples, giving the other the same treatment, before moving further down, nipping at his abs, hands moving to unbutton his jeans.

Liam arched his ass up as Corey started pulling his jeans down, setting back down and lifting his legs so that Corey could peel them off, pulling off his shoes and socks at the same time. And then he was just in his boxers, and Corey was kneeling at his feet, eyes drifting up and down his body. Liam shivered, feeling those eyes like honey dripping onto his skin, warm and sensual. Corey licked his lips as he stared at the tent in Liam's boxers, crawling up the bed and sliding his hands under Liam's ass and lifting him up, nuzzling at Liam's cock through the thin fabric, breathing in the salty scent of his precum.

He was already overwhelmed, fingers trembling. No one had ever done this to him before and Liam moaned as Corey sucked on his tip through his boxers, the unimaginable warmth of Corey's mouth sending him reeling, head thrown back, hands reaching for Corey, though whether it was to pull him closer or push him away, he didn't know.   


Corey didn't give him the opportunity to touch, sitting up again to peel his boxers down, eyes gleaming as Liam's cock sprang free, impossibly hard, precum dripping onto his stomach.   


"Gorgeous," Corey said, licking his lips as he freed Liam's legs from the restricting fabric, leaving him lying in front of Corey completely naked. He blushed and it spread down his neck and chest, making him feel hot. He shifted, cock bobbing and Corey whined. "Fuck, Liam. You're perfect."

Liam made a strangled noise in his throat. This was exactly why he was so gone on this boy. With just a look or a few words, he made him weak at the knees. "Corey," he whined, shifting restlessly.   


"Right, yes, sorry," Corey laughed. He glanced around, eyes alighting on the bedside table. He pointed at it. "I assume you have lube?"   


Liam nodded, blushing further but Corey just winked at him, pulling away to rustle through the drawer until he held it in his hands. It was embarrassingly low. He hadn't used it all recently, but while Corey was living with him, god, he'd been masturbating several times a day.

"We'll have to get some more," Corey snickered as he moved back into place. "Looks like this ones nearly out."   


His heart leapt at the thought of this being more than a one time thing, reminding him that he still had yet to tell Corey how he felt. He wanted more than just this, than just one night. He wanted Corey in his life always. "Sounds great," he agreed, biting at his lip. Corey sensed his nervousness and leaned closer, a light frown on his face.   


"What is it?" He asked.   


"Nothing," Liam said, reaching up to sweep Corey's hair away from his face. Corey leaned into the action, his eyes softening. "I'm just happy."   


"Me too," Corey smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.   


Liam pulled him down on top of him, sighing at how nice it feels, having their chests pressed together, imagining how much better it will feel when Corey ditches the pants as well. The kiss soon turned heated, both of them moaning with hands roaming. "Please," Liam whispered desperately. "Corey, touch me."   


Eager to please, Corey kissed down his chest again, faster this time, focused on his goal. Liam had little to no warning before Corey was grasping his cock and sucking on the head, making him shout, hips leaving the bed at the intense wave of pleasure. "Oh fuck."

Further and further, Corey swallowed him down, until Liam's whole cock was in his mouth, and Liam stared at him with wide eyes, his legs trembling, already embarrassingly close.   


"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" He asked weakly, clenching his fingers into the mattress as Corey slowly pulled off.   


"I have," Corey said, pumping Liam's cock with his hand, looking up at him through lidded eyes. "This is my first time in an actual bed, though."   


Liam was bemused. "Where do you normally do it then?"   


"On my knees at Sinema, normally," Corey winked.   


"Fuck," Liam whispered, picturing it. "That's so fucking hot."   


Corey licked around his head, smirking at him. "You like that? Picturing me on my knees, sucking someone off in the bathroom?"   


"Yes," Liam growled, eyes flashing, reaching down to grab Corey's hair. "But from now on, you'll only be sucking mine."   


He bucked his hips, and Corey moaned around his cock, his eyes flashing in kind, and Liam threw his head back at the sight, eyes clenching shut.

Corey nudged Liam's legs apart, opening the lube and slicking up his fingers, still sucking and bobbing his head.

The first swirl of his finger had Liam cursing and writhing, forcing himself further down Corey's throat. The vibration of Corey's groan only intensified the feeling, and Liam gasped. "Corey," he warned. "I'm gonna cum."   


"I know," Corey said, eyes gleaming as he pulled off Liam's cock and lapped at the head. "I can taste it."   


He inserted his finger at the same time as he sucked hard on the tip of Liam's cock, his other hand pressed into Liam's hip and holding him down. Liam growled, claws ripping into the sheet below him, every muscle in his body straining up as he came inside Corey's mouth, his breath leaving him in sobs, his vision darkening.   


Corey swallowed down every drop, licking him clean in long stripes of his tongue, his finger slowly sliding in and out of Liam's ass. Minutes later, Liam sat up on his elbows, still panting, his whole body twitching with every pass of Corey's finger over his sensitive prostate.   


"Welcome back to earth," Corey said, eyes dancing.   


"Holy fuck," Liam breathed. "You are really good at that."   


"Thanks," Corey beamed.

"You'll have to teach me," Liam said huskily, licking his lips as he looked down at the prominent bulge in Corey's pants.

"Fuck yes," Corey breathed, eyes widening. Liam smirked at him, but it dropped as Corey added a second.   


Corey pressed both fingers against his prostate, massaging hard, and just like that, the tight muscular ring of Liam's ass released and Corey's fingers slipped in deeper, surprisingly both of them. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Liam swore, his cock hardening again instantly.   


"Holy shit," Corey whispered, looking at Liam reverently. "Your ass was literally made for cock."

"That's not a thing," Liam gasped.   


"Oh it really is," Corey said, smirking at him as he added a third finger, massaging Liam's inner walls, coaxing them open a little further. "How does that feel?"   


"Fucking amazing," Liam said breathlessly, arching into it, trying to fuck himself on Corey's fingers.   


"Do you touch yourself like this, Liam?" Corey asked curiously. "Do you open yourself up?"   


"Sometimes," Liam admitted, whining in frustration as Corey pulled his fingers out.

"That's so hot," Corey said, slicking up his cock. "I want to watch you touch yourself sometime, watch you open yourself up for me."   


"Okay fine, whatever, just fuck me," Liam growled, reaching up to grab Corey and pull him down on top of him. Corey laughed, kissing him, smiling against his mouth.   


"So impatient," he teased.   


Liam was too worked up to laugh, too needy, too desperate. He wrapped his legs around Corey, writhing against him, trying to coax Corey inside of him. "Please," he begged. "Please, please, please." He knew he sounded wanton, but he was beyond caring. He'd never needed something inside of him so badly. No wonder people were so obsessed with sex.

Corey buried his face in Liam's neck, biting down with a low growl. Liam stilled, baring his throat, a whine slipping form between him lips. Corey soothed the bite with his tongue in long, slow licks. "Calm down," he said, nibbling at Liam's ear. "I want to make you feel good."   


"You are," Liam sighed, looking at him pleadingly, cupping Corey's face with both hands. "So good."   


Corey hummed his approval, turning his head to tenderly kiss Liam's palm, before leaning down further to kiss right over Liam's heart. He stared at Corey, eyes wide, feeling his heart fluttering in his chest. Corey looked up, meeting his gaze, eyes full of emotion.

_ This is the time _ , Liam realised.   


"I-" He started, licking his lips nervously, taking a shaky breath.   


"I know," Corey smiled. "Me too."

Liam reached for him, and Corey fell back into his arms, the two of them kissing passionately. Liam's heart was so full.  _ I love you _ , he thought fiercely.

Corey's hands were shaking as he lined his cock up to Liam's entrance, slowly pushing in. Liam clung to him, feeling a layer of sweat bead on his skin at the foreign feeling. It was intense. He could feel every inch pushing inside him, feel his body struggling to adjust, the barest hint of pain that Corey siphoned away before it was more than a twinge. "And what about this?" Liam asked, struggling to breathe.   


"Huh?" Corey asked, trembling against him, now fully seated.   


"Have you done this before?" Liam elaborated.   


"No," Corey groaned. "I wanted it to be with someone special."   


Liam blinked back tears. "Me?" He whispered.   


"Yes," Corey breathed, resting his forehead on Liam's, trying to keep as still as possible.   


"Oh," Liam said, burying his face in Corey's neck, feeling completely overwhelmed. For a few moments they stayed like that. No one had ever warned Liam that sex would open you up like this, make you so vulnerable. Or was it just because he was doing it with someone he loved?   


"I need to move," Corey groaned. Liam nodded, giving him permission, and Corey pulled out, making both of them moan. He plunged back in and Liam felt the jolt of pleasure resonate throughout his entire body.   


"Holy shit," he whimpered, trying desperately to hold on to something, his claws digging into Corey's back as the other boy moved in long, slow sinuous movements, pressing inside him again and again.   


"Tight," Corey gasped. "So warm. Oh fuck."   


Liam could feel a powerful orgasm gathering, making his stomach clench and his thighs quake. Corey wasn't far off either, biting down into Liam's neck to quell the litany of curses and prayers falling from his lips in equal measure.   


"So close," Liam whined, his claws raking down Corey's back, drawing blood, gripping onto his ass as he pulled Corey deeper.   


"Yes," Corey hissed. "Yes, yes, oh god Liam come for me."   


It felt almost violent, cum almost exploding from his tip, coating both of their chests. Liam's moans filled the room, his head thrown back, every muscle locked as he clenched down on Corey's cock. The other boy couldn't hold on under the pressure, slipping out of him with a strangled groan, leaning over Liam as he came, some of the liquid dripping from between his fingers onto Liam.   


Liam felt like he was floating, his mind fuzzy. He was warm all over, so relaxed. Corey fell onto the bed next to him and Liam turned reflexively, nuzzling his neck, lips brushing over his pulse. The two of them lay there, panting for breath, cuddling and basking in their combined scent and warmth.   


"Thank you," Liam whispered.   


"For what?" Corey asked, leaning back so he could see his face.   


"For coming back," Liam said quietly.   


"That wasn't me, that was Theo," Corey shrugged.

"No, I mean, coming back to me," Liam said.   


"I always will," Corey whispered.   


"Fuck, how do you say things like that?" Liam said. "I try and nothing comes out."

"I don't know," Corey smiled. "You bring the sap out in me I guess."   


Liam huffed, but it was impossible to be even superficially angry with him. Corey was far too sweet. "I-" He tried again.   


"You don't have to," Corey whispered.   


"I want to," Liam growled. "Just let me get it out."   


"Okay, okay," Corey laughed, looking at him with a fond expression.   


Liam took a deep breath, gazing into Corey's chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in them. He brought one hand up, brushing over his cheek, gently stroking. "I love you," he breathed. Corey shivered, eyelids fluttering closed, a soft smile on his lips.   


Corey opened his eyes again a moment later. "I love you," he replied. Liam stared at him, feeling light, like he could take on the whole world, like nothing could ever go wrong again.   


"I love you," Liam said again, his voice awed, eyes twinkling as he pulled Corey closer. He peppered his face with kisses, saying it again and again. Corey was laughing, the most beautiful sound in the world.   


Liam scented him, nosing along his throat and sighing happily. This was it for him, he decided. This was the one.


End file.
